


The Xmas Spirit

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat Castiel, Doctor Dean, Elf Xmas Spirit, Fluff, Holidays, IT Sam, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Nurse Castiel, Omega Castiel, Santa Clause, Spin on Scrooge Ghosts, True Mates, Wolf Dean, Xmas Elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Overworked Doctor Dean Winchester passes out after a tiny bit too much eggnog, and wakes up to an Elf, who is a Christmas Spirit and has someone for him to meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is for the Hidden by the Trench Coat’s Xmas Challenge 2018
> 
> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the adorable art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
Dean was exhausted. Everything felt numb, and he was covered in a patient’s blood once again. He made his way to the staff locker room, peeled off his destroyed scrubs, and padded over to the showers, truly not caring if anyone else was in the room. He was too drained to mind his modesty. He turned on the shower to full blast and let the warm water pound down on him. The heat and sensation of the water soothed his aching muscles like a heated caress, and circulated warmth back into his bones from the cold December night. There was always a chilled breeze in the ER, despite the hospital’s heaters being on. It had been snowing wildly for the last two days, and it had somehow brought in even more patients. The holiday season always brought on more disastrous accidents, big and small.  
  
The Alpha leaned against his hands on the cool tiled wall and took the moment to just enjoy the feeling of just being _clean_. The accumulating humidity of the room, mixed in with the hot water, was quickly defrosting his limbs. Even the tip of his nose felt chilly. Dean also knew his body’s low temps weren’t only because of the cold weather. The Alpha was exhausted, and his body was trying to tell him so. With the hospital being extremely understaffed, he had lost count of how many hours he had been on his feet, and couldn’t remember the last time he had actually been home.  
  
Home. He didn’t have the strength to calm his agitated wolf, and gave in to the disgruntled low growl that escaped his lips. Dean couldn’t really complain, he knew that. He had a pretty decent life. The environment of the ER was what he thrived in, with the chaos and rush of trying to save lives; however, he wasn’t in his 20s anymore. He was rounding 36 in just a few weeks, and his Alpha had started to want something… _more_. Home was an empty place. It had a top of the line TV entertainment center, an old school turntable with an impressive collection, and a brand new kitchen. The whole house was well furnished and taken care off, yet it was void of life. Not because Dean pretty much lived in the hospital, and caught a few precious “zzz’s” in between his shifts on the old coffee-colored leather sofa in his office, but because there was absolutely no one else there, either. No mate to lure him home, to share his bed, and wake up in bliss. No kids to need and want his attention, and fill the old house with laughter and the sounds of running little feet…  
  
Of course, being a doctor had its perks, such as the paycheck. Yet, that lacked importance when a significant part of the Alpha’s life seemed to be resigned as single. Besides random hookups in the utility closets with Omega nurses for release, Dean had no love life. With the hospital so short-handed, Dean worked nonstop, and it left him little to no time to even _think_ about finding a mate.  
  
He sighed as he turned off the water and reached for one of the clean folded towels on the shelf for the staff. He barely bothered to dry himself completely before he made his way to his locker and took out one of his older sets of scrubs. They were a worn dark grey, soft and clean.  
  
He blamed the holidays. The festive season used to be his favorite time of the year, especially because of all the delicious foods. Yet every year that passed, his house was bare of decorations, with no mouth-watering dinners cooking in the kitchen, and Dean found himself alone with every Christmas and New Years’ that dwindled by.  
  
Dean made it down to the physician’s lounge, where co-workers had brought a scrumptious array of potluck dishes. He wasn’t stopped or paged, which was a miracle in itself. The Alpha’s stomach growled as the delectable aromas of the many food plates before him beckoned him for a bite. He grabbed a plate, smiled at the other staffers in the room, and quickly piled on a bit of every dish on the table onto it. He sat at an empty table that overlooked the small park that resided by the hospital. It was still light out, and as he happily started in on his food, he watched as a few kids played in the snow, and then smiled as he spotted a handful having a snowball fight.  
  
As he watched the pups play, it reminded him of when he and his little brother Sam were young kids themselves, and had royal snowball fights. They would be at it for hours. Thinking of his brother made the small hole in his chest ache. He was a bit jealous of Sam; he had admitted it to himself a long time ago. He was envious, really. Sam was married and mated to a feisty red headed Omega named Rowena, and had three rambunctious pups, complete with the white picket fence. The younger Winchester had his own IT business, and was doing damn well...five states away. Dean couldn't even remember the last time he had been able to go to Sam's and Rowena's for the holidays. He missed his two nephews and his niece, too.  
  
Dean took a large bite of the turkey stuffing, and nodded his thanks to a Beta nurse who handed him a tall glass of eggnog. He took a sip, and was pleasantly surprised it was spiked just perfectly. The soft sound of Frank Sinatra’s ‘Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas’ drifted around the mostly deserted room from the radio by the refrigerator. The classic crooning style of the song wrapped around the Alpha as he sipped the eggnog. Nostalgia bloomed in his heart. He missed his brother, and wished he, too, could have his own family. He dreamed of being home as he listened to Frank Sinatra’s romantic swirls of Christmas classics, while he and his imaginary mate decorated a plush Christmas tree, while the whole house held a soft glow of holiday lights all about.  
  
The Alpha’s heart squeezed sadly as he finished the plate and drink. He checked his pager, and was surprised to find he still wasn’t summoned. He took a deep breath and stood. Feeling a bit buzzed from the eggnog, he thanked his lucky stars no one needed him. Dean made his way down the short corridor and slipped into his warm office. He didn’t bother with the lights, and easily guided by the setting sun through his windows, he plopped down on his old sofa and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
  
**###**  
  
  
Dean woke with a start. He frowned as the haze of sleep still lingered, and rose on his left elbow. He rubbed at his eyes with his right, when the sound of bells jingling made him sit up straight. It was completely dark out, yet the light from his reading lamp on his desk was on, and what he saw made his eyebrows disappear into his hairline.  
  
“What the…” He couldn’t believe what he saw. There was an Omega sitting on his desk, and his legs were crossed as he gave Dean a knowing smile. As the Omega tilted his head gently towards the Alpha, the three small bells on the end of the Elf’s hat…Elf’s hat? Dean suddenly shot up to his feet. His green eyes were wide and shocked as he tried to assess what he saw.  
  
The Omega had an otherworldly beauty about him. His pointed ears were a vast contrast to his dark, short unruly hair that was mostly hidden by a green hat. It was crowned by white fur at the tip, edged with the three small bells that had awoken Dean. He had wide, crystal blue eyes, framed by long, dark lashes and a plush pink mouth. He was dressed in a bright green velvet tunic, with a triangular shaped red collar that had a matching belt with a golden buckle. White fur circled the cuffs and hem. His crossed legs were clad in vivid red and white striped tights. His shoes were the same green as his tunic, and they were pointed, with a red pom-pom close to the tips.  
  
The Omega was a stunning Christmas Elf…and yet he looked a bit familiar to Dean. However, he couldn’t place him.  
  
  


"Oh, good, you’re awake," the Elf voiced, as he jumped off the desk and came to stand before Dean, who was still trying to process if he dreamt or hallucinated. The Omega Elf smelled like fern and jollies, mixed with the crisp, chilly air of snow.

“Am I?” Dean questioned, as his green eyes looked over the Elf, completely awed by the pointed ears. The Omega smiled at the Alpha’s curiosity.

“You are, Dean, now follow me. We have somewhere to be, and can’t be late!” the Elf announced as he pulled open the office door, and proceeded to skip and dance around the hall as the confused Alpha rushed to follow him.

“Wait-” Dean was still trying to grasp what he saw, and as he fell in step with the Elf, music started. The Alpha looked all around them with wide, green eyes. It wasn’t like the hospital had a music system. “What the-” he whispered, as ‘Deck the Halls’ by Nat King Cole sounded all around them.

“I love Christmas music!” the Elf announced, as they came across nurses and patients. Dean was trying to figure out how to explain an ‘Elf’ and the mysterious music that followed them, but he was once again confused and shocked when the people apparently didn’t notice them.

The Elf danced and bounced to the music, which was now ‘White Christmas’ by The Drifters, and moved all around each person they encountered. Somehow, the Elf made candy canes appear in the unassuming people’s pockets. Dean tried to dodge around the many people as the moved through the ER with no one seeing them, and Dean was pretty confident he was having a hell of a dream.

“Where are we going?” the Alpha asked, as he moved around a few wailing pups just as ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ by Bobby Helms started. It made the Elf smile brightly as he waved a gloved hand about and magically made a small candy cane appear in the distressed pup’s hand, quieting the little boy right away. He looked at the candy with wide eyes, and a smile smile graced his face.

“To meet your destined mate. He wished for you this evening, and Santa heard him,” the Elf informed him, as he took Dean’s hand and pulled him towards one of the hallways.

His mate??? Dean was still trying to understand how no one could see them, and now, apparently, Santa existed and he was about to meet his mate?? Confused didn’t even begin to explain how Dean was feeling. He would have to get his head checked when he woke up. This dream was completely crazy.

“Your mate is a wonderful Omega. He takes care of premature and ill newborns, mainly seriously ill newborns in a neonatal intensive care unit. He has a magic touch. His scent alone has helped countless of those tiny creatures bloom. He wanted a loving and doting Alpha that will cherish him, Dean, and Santa says you are that Alpha.” The Elf went about and continued to skip to the music as he spoke to the Alpha that was trying to keep up, while he tried to wrap his head around what the Elf told him.

“As a nurse, he is very dedicated to his work. But he loves animals and knows how to knit. Oh! And he makes excellent pies! Well, in recent years he hasn’t really bothered. He has no one to share them with,” the Elf started, and then stopped all movements as his crystal blue eyes bored into Dean, who stopped short from walking into him. “Very much like your fancy roast chicken with whiskey-spiked gravy that you barely ever make. I can promise you, your soon to be mate will love it.”

Dean was helpless but to gape at him. How would the Elf even know that?

“Come! We can’t be late, these things are timed!” the Elf went on, as he continued his dance just as ‘It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas’ by Johnny Mathis started. It made Dean once again look all around them as they walked to figure out where the music was coming from. It was all around them. The Elf bounced about, and his magical candy canes appeared in every person’s pocket they passed as they continued on.

“Now, your beautiful Omega is a shy male, so you must woo him and not overwhelm him. He only has his brother in his life, much like you, but he is a whole continent away and on Santa’s naughty list. He is an ESL teacher, yet one of the most naughty Alphas to ever be.” The Elf shook his head in frustration. Dean could do nothing but follow him, his apple green eyes wide as he tried his best to take all of what was happening in.

They made it over towards the overpass just as ‘Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!’ by Dean Martin started. As the sliding doors opened, the Alpha fully expected to feel the freezing chill of the winter night. The massive father clock on the Children’s Hospital wing read twenty-five after one in the morning. The parking lot and street below was deserted, and a light snow was falling, blanketing the whole of the grounds and packed vehicles.

“Your true mate is a romantic at heart. He has a love for pups, and I just know the two of you will have adorable ones!” the Elf said with a bright smile full of glee, which made Dean blush as they walked passed the second set of sliding doors. They neared the maternity ward. It was a top of the art facility. The Children’s Hospital was a five story stand-alone building strictly for pups. It housed babies, a child cancer unit, the ICU, and of course, the delivery sector. Dean had only been there a handful of times to have lunch or dinner with his cousin Jo, who was a well respected OB-GYN, but not much else beyond that.

The Alpha tried to take it all in as the Elf took him past Jo's office, where he saw her eating a piece of pie as she did paperwork. He smirked as he continued past, just as ‘A Marshmallow World’ by Dean Martin started.

As he read the signs and kept an eye on the dancing Elf, he could make out that the magical being had brought him towards the NICU. The Elf peeked in on every sleeping pup they passed, and made sure to leave them each a candy cane for when they awoke.

As they walked through the NICU doors, Dean took a deep breath. There was a large windowed area where the tiniest pups fought desperately to live. There were so many…too many, and it made the ache in Dean’s heart squeeze painfully for them. Yet they all seemed to be quite stable. The Elf came to stand next to him just as the soft sound of ‘The Christmas Song’ by Nat King Cole started. The Elf tilted his chin pointedly, and Dean’s eyes followed.

In that very room, where the small pups all slept soundly in incubators, there was an Omega asleep on a well-loved recliner. He was dressed in baby pink scrubs, had dark hair, and looked innocent in his sleep as his plush pink lips were slightly parted. Dean’s eyes went wide as he looked back over to the Elf besides him. The sleeping Omega looked exactly like the Elf.

The Elf smiled gently at the Alpha. "This is Castiel Novak. All those tiny babies are thriving because of him. He made a wish tonight: to meet an Alpha that would love him, and one day they would have their own pups. Hearing him so genuinely wanting that happiness, and with the countless miracles he has performed with pups, and those you have done for every person that's brought into your ER, Santa thought it fitting to bring two kind souls that shine together.”

Dean was just about to ask him why he looked just like the Omega, when the Elf disappeared in the blink of an eye. The Alpha spun around and looked for any sign of the Elf as the music still very clearly played around him. As he turned back towards the window of the incubator room, he found that he looked into sleepy blue eyes across the protective glass.

Dean’s heart slammed into his throat. The Omega was absolutely stunning. He watched him rise from the recliner and exit the room. The Omega rounded the corner, and looked up at him with a soft shy smile. The happy scent of balsam and bayberry hit Dean’s nose. His whole body tingled, and his wolf wanted to howl. “Hi, I’m Dean.”

The Omega’s smile made the Alpha’s knees weak as he watched his nose wrinkle, and the blush on his cheeks turn a soft pink.

“Hello, Dean, I’m Castiel.” The Omega took in the dashingly handsome Alpha before him, tall with broad shoulders. He smelled wonderful, of cedar and chestnuts. Mesmerizing apple green eyes looked down at him, intense and gleeful, and made the Omega blush all the harder.

“Would you like to have hot apple cider with me?” Dean was in complete awe. The Elf may have tried to mirror the Omega’s looks, but there was nothing that could surpass the beautiful Omega before him. Castiel was breathtaking, even while still very much a bit sleepy and shy. It only made him all the more adorable.

“I’d very much like that,” Castiel agreed. The couple started towards the cafeteria, all while keeping their eyes on each other. They gave each other soft, shy smiles as the music faded behind them.

  


**End**  
(Epilogue up next)


	2. Epilogue

**1 Year Later, Winchester House**  
  
  
Dean was smiling brightly as he looked over the success of his hard work. He had managed to get an eight foot high Christmas tree into his living room just that morning after securing it to a stand. It was situated just in from of his large bay windows, and it was a beautiful, thick and full tree. He plugged in the lights, and the tree was magnificent. It shone in red and white with an array of green and gold ornaments with garlands. He had been extremely happy when he had found an Elf tree topper to wrap up the huge tree’s beautiful decorations.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
The voice that summoned him made him beam. Everything in him hummed happily as his wolf yipped in anticipation at being graced with his gorgeous and loving mate’s call. Dean turned in time to see his fiancee waddle into the living room towards him, carrying a plate of fresh chocolate chip cookies, and wearing a stunning smile that rendered him weak in the knees at the sight of it. Castiel, his amazing Santa-sent true mate, was the love of his life. In the year that had just passed, Dean had never been so happy. The dark haired and blue eyed Omega completed him, grounded him, and made his wolf extremely possessive, yet protective and eager to make sure he kept his love smiling and happy. This was especially true since Castiel had pupped just a few months into their courtship. He was nearing the end of his fifth month, and seemed to glow with a radiant beauty that was all his own, all while round with their first pup.  
  
Dean quickly made his way over to him and kissed his lips, tasting the chocolate from the cookies as he wrapped his arms around his love.  
  
“Do you want any? Sam just called, and they should be here any moment. The kids will eat them all.” Castiel laughed as Dean nodded, and proceeded to feed his Alpha a cookie.  
  
“Delicious, sweetheart.” Dean nuzzled his Omega, content to take in his soothing scent of balsam and bayberry. He couldn’t get enough of the way just scenting Castiel made him feel, like everything was right and almost dreamlike--just deliriously happy. It was even truer now that Castiel had expressed how much being in his arms made him feel cherished and protected, and how Dean’s own scent of cedar and chestnuts made him want to nest like crazy because he had found his missing piece, and he finally felt whole since the day they met in that ICU.  
  
The Alpha had attempted to explain how this Christmas spirit, who had been an Elf that had resembled Castiel like a twin, had brought Dean to him. Castiel hadn’t teased; hadn’t rebuked his wild story, but instead had kissed him gently as he had carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, and told the Alpha that whatever or whomever had guided them together, he was eternally grateful, because he loved Dean and their life they were starting together.  
  
Courting the Omega had been easy and simple. They simply complemented each other in their own quirky ways. Both were extremely passionate individuals, and that carried over into their relationship in a loving and powerful spell that made their union that much more magical. Dean’s favorite time of the day were in the early mornings. He tended to be the first to wake up, and he used that very time to simply be in awe of the Omega lying against him on their bed. Their scents mingled in the nest along with their shared body heat, and both always needed to touch the other somehow. Most of the time Dean would awake with Castiel curled against him, a hand over his chest, or his head against his shoulder as he got bigger with their pup growing inside of him.  
  
Castiel was so beautiful, and it made Dean in awe of the Omega. He had dark lashes over his soft cheeks that were still a light shade of pink from their love making hours before. His plush pink mouth was slightly ajar as he slept soundly, while his hair was a wild mess that only rendered him all the more adorable to the Alpha. Dean loved this time of the day where he could just watch his love, undisturbed and serene; where he could take in the sight of him as much as he could, and cherish every second until those impossibly stunning blue eyes would open, heavy with sleep, and focus on him. They were like a bright, sheer color of the universe, and when they regarded him, it never failed to make Dean’s heart beat that much stronger with the love and devotion aimed solely at him.  
  
“Knock, knock!” The couple turned to find Sam walking into the house, bringing in a chill of the snowy weather with him, as three kids veered between his legs and headed straight for Dean and Castiel.  
  
“Uncle Dean! Uncle Cas!” The chorus rang out as both found themselves being hugged around the legs by Sam and Rowena’s pups, named Gunner, Lachlan and Rosabel.  
  
“Easy, wee ones! Uncle Castiel is with a bun in the oven! Careful now, dearies!” Rowena’s Scottish brogue caressed the whole room as she walked in under Sam’s arm, who was holding the door for her as she carried in gift bags.  
  
“Cookies!” The kids cheered as Castiel laughed and let all three of them get a freshly baked good.  
  
Rowena kissed Dean and Castiel’s cheeks in greeting as Sam followed with warm hugs. It was Christmas day, and a light snowfall had started outside, covering everything like a blanket.  
  
After Dean had told Sam about Castiel, Sam had been excited for his brother, and had made a quick decision in coming to visit Dean to meet Castiel. His brother had met his Omega just shy of their two months of dating, and they had hit it off right away. Over the last year, both couples had made serious efforts in visiting each other. The pups had taken to Castiel quite quickly, and it had all added to Dean beaming and being ridiculously happy to the point where Sam hadn't even been able to tease him, because he had been so elated at seeing his big brother so incredibly, finally happy after doing nothing but working for so long.  
  
Dean smiled as he watched his brother and mate talk animatedly about the second book in a sci-fi series they were both in love with. Dean had secretly been able to get two copies of the latest one, ‘The Atlantis World’, and the two books were wrapped under the tree for both of them. The Alpha sat back in his favorite recliner as light Christmas music played from the old sound system. Lachlan and Rosabel started to play a video game on the large TV on mute, and Gunner helped his mother Rowena make room under the tree for all of the gifts they had brought.  
  
Dean couldn’t stop smiling. He ate another cookie as he looked over his house; his nest, that he blissfully shared with his mate. It was something he had dreamed of for so many years, and he had his best friend--his brother--here too, after too many years of being apart for the holidays, as well as his fiery sister in law that he loved dearly, with all their pups under his roof for the holidays. The Alpha’s heart was bursting, and he caught himself Alpha posturing in his chair. Rowena sent him an elegant arched brow in question, which only made Dean blush and clear his throat as he settled back into his chair. His wolf was ridiculously happy and content with his whole family in his home. All of their joy-filled scents mingled and complemented one another. The gleeful sounds of the pups laughing and playing; the sound of Sam’s voice going on eagerly in his conversation with Castiel, and Castiel’s laughs and enraptured thrill at the topic they were both so engaged in…it all wrapped around Dean’s heart, and he couldn’t help the sentimental and nostalgic effect everything was having on him.  
  
Rowena was now helping Rosabel with taming her wild hair, as Gunner took her place to play the game with Lachlan. Her accent as she praised and teased her daughter on the high score she aimed for in the game over her brother had the four of them laughing and teasing about who was the best at Mario Kart. Lachlan suddenly cheered as the radio played the Christmas Chipmunk Song. All three pups started to sing, which gained Sam and Castiel’s attention.  
  
Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of his Omega. He was glowing and beautiful with his round stomach snuggled in his holiday sweater. It was red with long sleeves, with an array of snowflakes artfully designed on it, and the front read ‘Bump’s First Christmas’ in slanted cursive. Castiel was smiling and swaying as they sang, with his hands caressing his round stomach. His cheeks were flushed from the heart of the fireplace, and his sky blue eyes were bright and full of joy. His smile made Dean want to nuzzle him and hold him. His hair was a bit longer since he had last cut it, and it ends curled ever so slightly, which Dean absolutely loved.  
  
The Alpha stood and came to sit next to Castiel, just as Sam made his way to sit on the floor next to his mate as they sang ‘Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer’ that was now playing on the radio. Castiel smiled at his Alpha, and leaned into his open arm to snuggle up close. Dean nuzzled him and kissed his head, burying his face in his Omega’s soft hair.  
  
Castiel looked up at him, and Dean couldn’t resist kissing those plush pink lips gently. The Omega smiled against his lips as they shared a few more kisses, and nuzzled into Dean’s jaw and neck. “This time next year, we will have our own little one here too,” Castiel voiced quietly, his tone filled with excitement and eagerness despite sounding a bit sleepy. The Omega got tired more easily the bigger the pup grew. Dean wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“I can’t wait,” Dean whispered against him, as he placed his large left hand over Castiel’s stomach, feeling that strong life force inside. The Omega covered his hand with his own just as the pups kicked. Castiel smiled widely as Dean gasped and beamed.  
  
“Is the pup kicking?”  
  
“Can I feel it too?”  
  
“Please?”  
  
Both Dean and Castiel turned to find Lachlan, Rosabel and Gunner suddenly standing in front of them. All three small pups had wide and wondrous eyes gazing at Castiel’s pup bump.  
  
“Children-” Rowena was about to get them to mind their manners when Castiel sleepily shook his head at her. With Dean’s help, Castiel sat up a bit closer to the edge of the sofa, and each pup came forward carefully as the Omega helped them place their tiny hands on his stomach. They were so adorable and so innocent that Dean couldn’t stop smiling at their fascinated faces. They were quiet and ever so still as they waited to feel the pup kick.  
  
“Dean, place your hands over theirs. Claire always reacts to your touch,” Castiel said softly.  
  
The Alpha stared at his mate, wide eyed, as shock coursed through him. A happy ‘Ha!’ came from Sam across the room. “Claire? We… it’s…we are having a girl?” Dean’s throat felt tight as emotions threatened to choke him. Castiel had gone to a check up just a few days ago, and Dean had been in an emergency surgery for a a gallbladder removal and hadn’t been able to attend…  
  
“Yes, Alpha, we are having a girl.” Castiel beamed and nuzzled him as Dean placed his hands over the small pups’ on his stomach. Dean was still in a daze, shocked as the realization hit him still. They were having a girl, Claire. He and Castiel had gone through pup names quite early on in Castiel’s pregnancy, and Claire had been their chosen name for a girl, while Hunter had been their pick for a boy.  
  
Just as his warm hands covered the ones of his nephews and niece, Claire very much indeed responded to his touch and kicked. Gunner yipped and pulled away. The action scared him, and he went to hug his mother as he stared at the stomach in confusion. Rowena nuzzled him, and whispered things to reassure the confused little one. Lachlan and Rosabel gasped, yet stayed in place as they both processed the unborn pup’s movements.  
  
“I love you so much,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s cheek, as he tried to hide the single tear that had slid down his cheek. He was going to have a little princess, and his wolf wanted to howl in pride. Castiel nuzzled back against him.  
  
“I love you too,” the Omega whispered back.  
  
“Congrats!” Sam beamed, and Rowena smiled at them.  
  
“The next one will be a boy. I just know it,” Castiel announced, as he caressed his stomach. Dean huffed a laugh against him.  
  
He was ridiculously and blissfully happy. Once again, Dean sent thanks to the Elf and Santa for his miracle on Christmas. Christmas spirits were real, and he didn’t care what anyone thought about it.  
  
  
 **End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
